


Amnesia

by BlainelovesKurt



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Blangst, Depression, Kurt assumes Blaine is dating Karofsky, M/M, Season 6 Spoilers, characters not being so nice to Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt goes to Scandal pissed about finding out about Blaine and Karofsky, but what he finds there surprises and saddens him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard the song Amnesia by 5 seconds of summer months ago and I cried for like an hour because we'd just heard about the awful karofsky spoilers. And then I heard the song yesterday and this entire idea formed and refused to get out of my head. And I don't like when Karofsky is in my head... makes me miserable.

Kurt was fuming as he walked through the Scandals parking lot. How could Blaine do this to him? To date his past bully! Didn’t he realize how fucked up that was? He was probably just doing it to get back at him for breaking up in the first place! He didn’t think Blaine would be that vindictive, but he also never thought he’d date David Karofsky either.

Kurt finally arrived at the front door and pulled it open. He was immediately greeted to the sound of a karaoke. Good. Maybe he could give them all a performance and get rid of some of this excess energy, before he tried to drown his sorrows.

Kurt sat down at the bar and absently ordered a drink. He looked over at the stage as he heard polite applause as the next person took the stage. Kurt’s face went completely white as he saw Blaine picked up the microphone.  He wasn’t ready to see his love serenade another man. He eyed the exit trying to figure out how to escape without Blaine noticing. His escape was halted though as Blaine finally spoke, his voice heartbreaking.

“So I saw him today.” Blaine admitted voice almost a whisper into the microphone. The crowd gave him a sympathetic sigh. “Still just as amazing as the day I met him.” Blaine continued wiping away a tear. “Anyway, I think you all know how I feel already. But here’s my song anyway.”

The opening note of a[ song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9u3y5fmoAvA) started and soon Blaine’s desperately sad crooner voice supplied the lyrics.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_   
_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_   
_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_   
  
_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_   
_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_   
  
_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_   
_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_   
  
_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Blaine wasn’t even trying to hide the tears streaming down his face as he put every last feeling he had into the song. Kurt hadn’t realized he was crying as well until the bartender put a napkin in his hands

“Sad, inn’t? The poor boy’s been in here for month singing his broken heart out.”

Kurt felt his heart fall into his stomach as he realized he’d done this to him. He fought the urge to stand up and bring Blaine into his arms to comfort him as Blaine launched into the chorus  
  
 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
 _I remember the make-up running down your face_  
 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_  
 _Like every single wish we ever made_  
 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
 _And forget about the stupid little things_  
 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_  
 _And the memories I never can escape_  
  
 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Blaine sunk to his knees in a puddle of misery full on sobbing as he continued to sing.  
  
 _The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_  
 _I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_  
 _And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_  
  
 _It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_  
 _It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_  
  
 _It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_  
 _If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_  
  
 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Kurt had seen enough and was about to go get Blaine off the stage and beg for forgiveness, but his heart froze as he saw Karofsky hurrying by to get to Blaine. Oh god, Karofsky had seen this! What was he going to do? He had to get Blaine out of here and away from him! Karofsky was terrifying when he was mad, and god knows what he’d do to Blaine if he knew he was still singing about Kurt.

To Kurt’s surprise, Karofsky let Blaine continuing singing, only moving to grab the alcohol from Blaine’s hands.  
  
 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
 _I remember the make-up running down your face_  
 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_  
 _Like every single wish we ever made_  
 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
 _And forget about the stupid little things_  
 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_  
 _And the memories I never can escape_  
  
 _If today I woke up with you right beside me_  
 _Like all of this was just some twisted dream_  
 _I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_  
 _And you'd never slip away_  
 _And you'd never hear me say_

Blaine’s sobs had gotten so strong that his song was barely audible through the tears  
  
 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
 _I remember the make-up running down your face_  
 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_  
 _Like every single wish we ever made_  
 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
 _And forget about the stupid little things_  
 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_  
 _And the memories I never can escape_  
  
 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_  
 _No, I'm really not fine at all_  
 _Tell me this is just a dream_  
 _'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

Karofsky took the stage with a sigh taking the microphone from Blaine as he hoisted him on his shoulder. “Blaine Anderson, everyone.” He gave the crowd a small glare “And I don’t know which one of you gave him the alcohol, but I will find out and Jim will have you banned for a month.”

Karofsky jumped off the stage and Kurt ducked his head to keep from being noticed. As they walked by Kurt managed to understand Blaine through his sobs.

“He said he’d never stop loving me! Why doesn’t he love me anymore?” Blaine had his hands over his eyes absolutely heartbreakingly miserable.

“I don’t know, Blaine.” Karofsky responded absently, like he’d answered the question a thousand times already.

Kurt looked after that unhappily, but confused as they left the bar.  

“My money’s on Aaron Tveitt. I get the vibe that he could do something like this.”

Kurt’s attention snapped back to the bartender, thoughts of following them briefly halted. “Excuse me?”

“He says his “soulmate”, if you can call someone that could devastate a poor man like that, that. He says he’s some big successful star in New York City. Apparently too caught up in his own life to plan their wedding or notice his fiancé was flunking out of his prestigious college with the stress of having to live up to the guy’s fantasy of a perfect boyfriend.” The bartender rolled his eyes. “He sounds like an asshole, if you ask me.”   

Kurt gave the man an unimpressed frown at his assumptions, but slapped a few dollars onto the counter to pay his tab. He raced out to the parking lot noticing Karofsky’s truck pulling out.

Kurt got to his car and followed him at a reasonable distance to not seem suspicious. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he knew he’d been lied to. Something wasn’t adding up. Blaine’s performance, Karofsky and even the bartender. None of these pointed to what Blaine had told him earlier that day.

He waited a short time after he saw them go into Karofsky’s apartment, to go knock on the door. The door opened to a tired looking David Karofsky, but upon seeing Kurt he plastered a fake smile on his face. “Oh, Kurt. Blaine and I were about to sit down and watch Rented Newsies.”

Kurt gave him an incredulous look “First of all, David. Those are two different musicals. Secondly save it. I know your faking this thing for some reason. I was at Scandals.”

Karofsky’s smile dropped. “And you just thought you could waltz in and get him back? That’s not going to happen, Hummel. I’ve listened to that boy cry himself to sleep too many times because of you.” Karofsky tried to close the door in his face, but Kurt’s foot caught it.

“What do you mean?” Kurt demanded sadly, not liking the thought of Blaine in pain

“You know exactly what you did to him, Hummel. He came back to Lima barely a shell of his annoyingly happy self. They admitted him to a detox and mental health facility because he tried to drink himself to death! Although that was partly that moron Smythe’s fault. Why he thought getting Blaine drunk off his ass would make him forget you, I don’t know. I never got to ask him, since he left town with his tail between his legs when he realized what he’d almost done.”

“He… Blaine almost died?” Kurt paled, tears resurfacing

“Yeah he did, Hummel. And now I’m on 24/7 Blaine Anderson duty.” Karofsky said unkindly

“But why?” Kurt asked horrified unable to comprehend Blaine trying to hurt himself like that.

“Well I work at the hospital Blaine was admitted to, and his parents hired me to be his caregiver.”

“I need to see him” Kurt demanded wiping away the tears leaking out of his eyes. He pushed past Karofsky at his attempted to refuse. He ran to the hallway and opened the only closed door. There laid Blaine passed out restlessly with streaks of drying tears on his cheeks. In a vice grip in his arms was a large stuffed penguin. It had wide bright blue eyes and a fashionable scarf around its neck.

“He must have spent over $500 trying to get the stupid thing before the game attendant took pity on him.” Karofsky commented from behind him noticing where Kurt was looking.  "I would have stopped him before that, but he just looked so determined. I didn't want to take it from him."

**_“We’re really like Penguins now, Kurt!” Blaine grinned up at him from his place on Kurt’s chest._ **

**_“Honey, I think I’m way past my baby penguin stage.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s forehead._ **

**_“No, I know.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand and rubbed his finger over his new engagement ring. “It’s just Penguins, they mate for life. One penguin finds a nice shiny rock and presents it to their mate. And if the mate likes it, they’re together forever!”_ **

**_“You’re ridiculous, Blaine.” Kurt smiled holding him closer._ **

“What do I have to do to convince you I need to fix this?” Kurt pleaded desperately.

“I know you need to fix this, Hummel. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to make it easy on you or let that poor boy throw himself at you like we both know he would.” Karofsky told him crossing his arms across his chest. “You didn’t just break his heart; you smashed it into a million tiny shards. And if you ever want him back, you’re going to have to mend every last piece.”

“He’s worth it” Kurt assured walking over and stroking his finger across Blaine’s face, feeling him leaning into his touch.


End file.
